uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
British Rail Class 395
in 2009 | interiorimage = Class 395 MSO Interior.JPG | interiorimagealt = | interiorcaption = The interior of a Class 395 vehicle | service = June 2009 – | manufacturer = Hitachi | factory = | family = A-train | yearconstruction = 2007 – 2009 | numberbuilt = 29 trainsets | formation = 6 cars per trainset DPT(1)-MS1-MS2-MS3-MS4-DPT(2) | fleetnumbers = 395001 – 395029 | capacity = 340 seats + 12 tip up | operator = Southeastern | depots = | lines = High Speed 1 | carbody = Aluminium | trainlength = | carlength = | width = | height = | doors = Single-leaf sliding | maxspeed = High Speed 1: Network Rail: | weight = | traction = Hitachi asynchronous of | electricsystem = overhead 750 V DC Third rail | uicclass = 2′2′+Bo′Bo′+Bo′Bo′+Bo′Bo′+Bo′Bo′+2′2′ | bogies = Hitachi | brakes = Disc, rheostatic and capability for regenerative braking | safety = TVM430 (on High Speed 1), Train Protection & Warning System (other lines). KVB system is used at St Pancras station. | coupling = Scharfenberg | multipleworking = Within class only | gauge = }} British Rail Class 395 is a dual-voltage electric multiple unit (EMU) used by train operating company Southeastern for its services along High Speed 1 and onwards to the Kent coast. The trains were built in Japan by Hitachi and shipped to the United Kingdom to operate new high speed domestic services. The trains are the fastest operating domestic service trains in the United Kingdom, running at a maximum speed of . "British Rail Class 395" is the Total Operations Processing System (TOPS) classification allocated to the EMU. During the 2012 Summer Olympics, Class 395 trains will be used to provide the Javelin shuttle service for visitors to the Olympic Games' main venue in Stratford and so the name Javelin has become a common nickname. Order An order worth £250 million was placed with Hitachi Europe for 28 high-speed ‘A-trains’ in 2004. A twenty-ninth train was later added to the agreement in order to provide additional capacity. The first train was delivered from Japan to Southampton Docks on 23 August 2007. It was then hauled to Ashford in Kent for acceptance testing by Serco. Three more trains were delivered in 2007, with the remainder of the fleet in 2008–2009. The final unit arrived in Southampton on 17 August 2009. The first of the trains to be delivered was present at the official opening of High Speed 1 and station on 6 November 2007. Operations On 29 June 2009 Southeastern started running a small number of Class 395 trains on a weekday preview service between and , extending to during peak hours. On 7 September the service was enhanced with a few services to Ramsgate via or Dover. A regular service commenced on 13 December 2009. The trains run at on High Speed 1, but are restricted to on the South Eastern classic main lines and are based at a £53m five-road depot south of Ashford International railway station in Ashford, Kent, with stabling also at Ramsgate and Faversham. They are owned by HSBC Rail, and leased by Southeastern. Specifications The Class 395 units incorporate design elements from Hitachi's A-Train family including friction stir welded aluminium bodyshells, as well as elements of the [[400 Series Shinkansen|400 Series mini-shinkansen]]'s design, the bogies are derived from shinkansen bogies. They are designed as true high-speed trains, capable of 225 km/h. The cab designs bear a resemblance to the 885 series EMUs used on limited express services on Japan's narrow gauge network.Class 395 - Kentrail.co.uk The units are dual voltage, able to operate on third rail 750V DC and 25kV AC 50 Hz overhead electrification systems. The train is equipped with GPS positioning equipment and a database to calculate the train’s exact position. The pressure-sealed doors on each car can only be opened with an exact alignment to the platform. Train formation The 6-car trainsets consist of: * 2 Driving trailer cars each of length * 4 Standard motor cars of length In total the train is long over the couplings.'The Olympic Javelin', Modern Railways - September 2006 (Ian Allan Publishing), P36-37 The train is unusual for a high speed train in that the doors and vestibules are not set at the ends over the bogies as on most long-distance trains (e.g. Mk 4 carriages), but in order to reduce dwell times (i.e. the waiting time at the station) they are set at approximately ¼ and ¾ along the carriage, which allows for faster loading and unloading, like most commuter trains (e.g. Electrostar); this means that the ride quality for passengers sitting over the bogies is diminished (due to transmission of vibration through the floor), though the quality of track on High Speed 1 is relatively high and the trains will not be used at speed on other lines. The 395 has internally-hung sliding doors, rather than plug doors; this has meant the sacrifice of a smooth external profile. The door system is identical to that in use on the Japanese Shinkansen or bullet train and has over 40 years of operational experience and development. The Class 395's seating capacity is as follows: Each DPT (1) vehicle seats 28, has 12 tip up seats in the wheelchair parking area and one RVAR wheelchair accessible toilet, each MS vehicle (four per a six carriage EMU train) seats 66 and finally each DPT (2) vehicle seats 48 and has one standard toilet.Platform Five British Railways Pocket Book No. 4 EMUS AND LIGHT RAIL SYSTEMS 2010 Named vehicles References * 28 October 2004 - "Hitachi wins Channel Tunnel Rail Link Contract" at Hitachi-Rail.com. Accessed 25 April 2006. * 29 October 2004 - "Hitachi is the preferred manufacturer to build new high speed trains" at The Government Office for London * 1 June 2005 - "£250 Million Contract Signed for New High Speed Train Fleet for Kent", Strategic Rail Authority External links * * Category:British high-speed trains 395 Category:Hitachi multiple units Category:Passenger train running at least at 200 km/h in commercial operations de:Britische Klasse 395 es:British Rail Class 395 fr:Class 395 hu:British Rail 395 it:British Rail Class 395 nl:Class 395 ja:クラス395電車 pt:British Rail Class 395 simple:British Rail Class 395 fi:British Rail Class 395 zh:英鐵395型電力動車組